


fck you!

by hoshit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, i promise its fluff, its more on jihoon tho, new years eve au, than it is on the both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshit/pseuds/hoshit
Summary: new year's auwhere jihoon and soonyoung are watching the fireworks in the town that they live in and jihoon gets pissed at something... and maybe someone as well





	

**Author's Note:**

> high-key based on this guy swearing during the fireworks show in my town a couple of hours ago
> 
> ps. this is my first ever work so apologies if its shit

Jihoon hated crowds, so much so that he would rather stay at home under piles of blankets all warm and cuddled up with his boyfriend. Yet here he was standing - pushed up against said boyfriend; waiting for the fireworks to introduce the new year as he was too stubborn and prideful to tell the other of his thoughts. The slow-building rain does not help the situation as well.

Jihoon and Soonyoung, his boyfriend, are situated on the wharf surrounding the waters where the fireworks will take place. As the new year starts to approach, Jihoon with Soonyoung are pushed towards the front as the crowd starts to gather. He feels the hold on his waist tighten and Jihoon turns his head when Soonyoung points to the edge of the wharf at the clear absence of railings in front of them. 

He flinches when he feels hot air from Soonyoung breathing a small, "be careful babe," against his neck. He mutters a small 'thanks' to both his boyfriend and the dark of the night hiding his bright red cheeks.

He looks up towards the night sky, whispering the countdown along with the crowd, "three, two, one". 

He feels the warmth leave his waist quickly replacing the cold on his cheeks. He feels his head turned to the side and a weight pressed on his lips. Jihoon sighs into the kiss feeling the familiar softness of Soonyoung's lips. The first fireworks exploding in the night sky, now forgotten, forms a pretty backdrop for the couple. 

Their peaceful moment suddenly broken by a loud sound, somewhat resembling of a dying whale, causes Jihoon to send a deathly glare towards its direction. Realising that the loud sound came from a boat docked a few metres from them, Jihoon vocally expresses his anger, shouting a loud "FUCK YOU!" to the boat and eventually to the person manning said boat.

Jihoon quickly remembers that he was out in public, ducks his head hoping that it would lessen his embarrasment but to no avail. He elbows the chuckling Soonyoung behind him, however due to his flustered self, misses the said boy resulting him to stumbling back on Soonyoung's chest. What were once chuckles coming from Soonyoung, now turned to boisterous guffaws, somehow managing to voice out how 'cute' his little fairy is.

Soonyoung receives a harsh kick on the shin, earning the second 'fuck you' of the new year from Jihoon in a matter of a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to Everyone!! 
> 
> also its currently 4am when i am writing this so sorry for the grammar n spelling mistakes
> 
> ALSO WTF??!! THE HIGHLIGHT CHOREO VIDEO IS SOO FUCKING DUMB LIT!! LIKE WTF?!?!! i had a mental breakdown as i was about to finish because they dropped the video
> 
> twitter: @negahosh


End file.
